


The Calendar

by Pearl_Roses



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Highly inspired by the Sad Gang, I’m trying guys, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Susie’s also trying but uh, Trigger Warnings, Two Shot, familial disappointment, first part is kinda short, goat mom is trying her best, if the owner of this idea wants it down I’ll be happy to retract it, lightener focused, she needs to learn emotions, susie acts as a therapist and you know how that’s gonna turn out later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Roses/pseuds/Pearl_Roses
Summary: It's autumn. Everything is preparing to die and wither before emerging anew when it's ready. For Asriel, this is the opposite."Anticipation's on the other line, an obsession called while you were out"- The Calendar, Panic at the Disco





	The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I recently fell in love with this fic idea as made by MayoMayo on this lovely site in their work The Sad Gang, and I wanted to write angst, so I figured why not do a prompt based on that?
> 
> *If MayoMayo doesn’t want me using an approximation of their ideas, I’ll be happy to take it down.

It's autumn. Everything is preparing to die and wither before emerging anew when it's ready. For Asriel, this is the opposite. 

Asriel’s life at this moment, was a shit-show of barely concealed disappointment, butterscotch pie, and narrowly avoiding all his old peers. 

Quitting university was a dream he had after the first week of arriving, but he’d prefer constant mental and physical exhaustion to the dead silence of the house, and by extension Hometown.

Home was where the heart was, they said. 

Kris had been overjoyed to see him but they clearly were hiding something. Something big, obviously, but prying never got anywhere with Kris and he needed the one friend he still wanted to speak with in Hometown. 

It started off great. But good things never last, they said, and they were right.   
——  
(One week earlier) 

The sun was beating down on the concrete, reflecting bright waves of sun (despite the newly cold weather) without the polish of the always perfect concrete at the university. His feet skipped over the cracks in a long since observed routine.

It was good to be home. 

His mother cried in happiness, and tried not to show her disappointment at his decision. 

She failed. 

His dad was more understanding, but there was still agonizing displeasure in his kind eyes.

Kris had walked home with Susie that day (two and a half hours after school had ended, and Mom had noted that their phone kept strangely disconnecting), and although they looked ecstatic to see him, there was something completely different in their eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

Leaving had been good for them. He hoped coming back wouldn’t have destroyed that. 

Also since when were they and Susie, the school bully who had risen to an infamous reputation before he had left, good enough friends to hang out for literal hours after school?  
—  
Kris had conflicted feelings. 

On one hand, they were overjoyed that their brother was back. It had been a constant hole in their life after he had left and combined with the divorce, it simply weighed on them until they snapped. 

Their adventures with the $%^& Squad had made them snap back, able to talk again, gave them a will to get out of bed, and not through themselves into the lake. But the hole was still there, and they would never be the same. Or at least they thought. The damage was done, but they loved Asriel dearly and his snoring from across their room was severely appreciated. 

On the other hand, the ^%^& Squad’s chance of being exposed, thrown into government experimentation and a nuclear strike on the Dark World went up exponentially since Asriel was fucking incapable of keeping a secret. 

They had learned this the hard way. 

And also? The societal pressure on Kris to be the one that put Hometown on the map increased by tenfold.

Kris wasn’t delusional. They knew they couldn’t do that. In fact, their biggest five-year plan was to run to the Dark World and spend the rest of their life as a hero. 

They just couldn’t do it.


End file.
